1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly pertains to the field of detachable quick-coupling fasteners and, more particularly, to fasteners having a female receptor in the form of an apertured boss which engages a male threaded shaft member. More specifically, the invention incorporates a backing sheet presenting at least one apertured boss having an inboard wall structure and an internal lip member, which resiliently deform to accommodate and engage root and crest structure on the threaded shaft as the shaft is forcibly inserted into the apertured boss. The shaft can subsequently be released or disengaged from the boss through rotation of the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide quick-coupling fasteners that incorporate a female receptor containing flexible spring-lip members which resiliently deform in order to accommodate and engage a protruding male member. One such example would include the snap-button that is commonly in place on many articles of clothing. Other quick-coupling devices, and particularly devices that are used to quick-couple cushions to furniture such as chairs and the like, are permanent types of fasteners because they must endure substantial stresses over a long period of time. These types of permanent fasteners are often damaged in the after market as consumers attempt to remove them temporarily from their installed positions.
In the case of quick-coupling fasteners that attach cushions to furniture, manufacturers must balance manufacturing efficiency against the desires of consumers and the capacity to sell replacement cushions. It is relatively economical to employ push-types of quick-coupling fasteners in manufacturing processes because a resiliently deformable push-type of member can be inserted into locking engagement with a receptor more quickly and easily than, for example, a comparable externally threaded shaft can be rotated into engagement with an internally threaded receptor. Furthermore, it is desirable to adhesively affix the cushions onto the furniture in order to prevent cushion misalignment during use. However, customers, and especially those who are purchasing outdoor lawn furniture, want cushions that can be removed from time to time for cleaning and replacement. It is unfortunate that the permanent types of fastening means, while convenient for manufacturing purposes and sturdy enough to withstand the stresses of normal use, fail to enable consumers to easily clean or replace existing cushions. Therefore, a heartfelt need exists for a sturdy and detachable quick-coupling assembly that will secure cushions onto furniture.